Reactionary
by Kitsune Heart
Summary: A collection of drabbles, droubbles, and trabbles written after Hussie's frequent updates, explaining my headcanon. Little stories all on their own, 99.9% of which will be invalidated within 24 hours. Specializing in humor, drama, and (let's hope) hormonal moments.
1. 7834: Lies of Omission (droubble)

**KITSUNE HEART NO LONGER UPDATES ON THIS SITE WITH REGULARITY. To keep up with her works, please follow her at the Archive of Our Own. For more regular news on how she's doing, friend "Kitsune Heart" on Facebook.**

* * *

**These drabbles are all reactions to the latest updates of Homestuck. The update number and relevant text will be at the start of each post, to refresh you, and the headcanon that comes to me follows. Enjoy!**

* * *

**7834: Lies of Omission**

KARKAT: SINCE I CAN'T THINK OF A BETTER GENERAL PURPOSE QUESTION TO HELP BREAK THE ICE IN LITERALLY ANY IMAGINABLE SOCIAL SITUATION.

KARKAT: WHERE ARE YOUR FUCKING PANTS?

TEREZI: ZZZZZZZ

* * *

Magnanimously, Dave pushed his headphones off and picked up his little speaker-shaped radio. "Look, Karkles, I know you're just drippin' from your teeny man-girl parts, ringing me up at all hours, but I'm kinda in the middle of finishing this track. I don't care to play 'what are you wearing?' with the grandest of alien douche-nozzles."

"I don't. Care. What you're wearing," Karkat spat back. "Just where your pants are."

Dave rested his elbow on the table, holding up his chin and letting a little, private smile flit across his face. "I'll tell you where mine are if you tell me about yours."

_"They're on my fucking legs, asshole!"_ Karkat hissed, and Dave's grin began to fade. Normally, Karkat would have responded to a line like that with all-caps and double-underlines. Not repetition of his question, _"Where are your pants?"_

Dave pushed back from the table, walking to the door of his respiteblock. "All present and accounted for. You know...until I see Terezi again."

Silence on the line.

Dave waited, just a few seconds more, for the explosion. When it didn't come, he retrieved his half-sword from where it leaned against the wall, strapping it to his waist.

* * *

**I have a huge problem with Terezi's caliginous romance not for her being with someone other than Dave, but for her not telling him. I could see Dave being the type of human who is okay with polyamory, especially of the troll variety, so long as all partners agree to disclose their other relationships. Terezi/Gamzee is not going to end well. Super excited for Hussie to update and prove me right! All that Faygo and clown horns.**


	2. 7837: Justice (trabble)

******KITSUNE HEART NO LONGER UPDATES ON THIS SITE WITH REGULARITY. To keep up with her works, please follow her at the Archive of Our Own. For more regular news on how she's doing, friend "Kitsune Heart" on Facebook.**

**This is the last chapter of "Reactionary" to be updated along with Hussie's updates. If you wish to read in real-time, abscond to the Archive of Our Own.**

* * *

**7837: Justice**

******DAVE: as for terezi i dont know i guess well see what happens  
DAVE: and as for gamzee fuck that guy with a balloon poodle  
DAVE: friendship lesson secured the end  
TEREZI: ZZZZZZZ ZZNK SNOOORT  
TEREZI: SM4CK SM4CK  
TEREZI: NNNRNNNNNNNRRNGNGNHGHGL3  
KARKAT: UH OH, LOOK WHO'S STARTING TO COME AROUND!  
**

* * *

Terezi was startled on waking to smell another troll, not only because it was Karkat, but because there was any troll there at all. Her kismesis had never been the "stick around and cuddle" type, even before his moirall had left him. He was tooth and claw and bad ideas. Just the kind of thing she needed.

She stood without addressing her supposed leader, registering the cool air on her thighs and the stickiness in her mouth. She wondered if her pants were even fit to be worn anymore, or if they'd been destroyed or somehow flung off the meteor entirely.

"Dave left you," Karkat finally began.

If you could see her irises, you might have been able to tell that Terezi rolled her eyes. "I broke up with him, yes."

A pause. "No. He left you."

Terezi turned away, stumbling on an open bottle of Faygo before she decided she'd have to breath in the scent of the mutant's cherry-red blood if she wanted to get away from him with some dignity intact. Jegus, why had it ever fascinated her so much? He was_ filthy_. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. He's just some human."

"And you wanted him," Karkat said, quiet and reasonable, fuck him. "You never would have given Dave up before you started messing around with Gamzee."

She spun back on the shorter troll, teeth bared. "Yeah, well, I was a stupid fucking wiggler back then! Gamzee showed me how wrong I was!"

She could feel his eyes on her. Boring into her. "About what?" Karkat asked, still so calm. Where had all that calm come from?

She chuckled, high and loud. "Why, about _everything_, Karkles. About..._everything._"

She turned her back on the mutant once more, walking deep into the dark of the meteor, seeking the judge.

* * *

**Recent revelations about Terezi being influenced by Gamzee are very troubling. The legislacerator and the juggalo judge, working together and now completely set apart from the rest of the cast. I don't think this is going to end well for the mutant Karkat.**


End file.
